Eddy's Brother (fanon)
Eddy's brother is a character who only appeared in the movie; Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. Eddy used to talk about him in the series every so often. He's described to be a "whiz" at many things. This page is for Eddy's brother from ANY person's continuity! If you are looking for a full article from our canon counter part, click here. Family *Father *Mother *Eddy (younger brother) Fan-fiction *The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy- In this series of fanfictions, he is called "Leo". *The Nutty Edventures Of Jimmy-Jonny- Eddy's Brother is one of villians in this fan-fic. He seeked revenge on all the Cul-de-sac kids. *The Edventures - In this series of fanfictions, he is called "Shawn". *Ed Edd n Eddy Future - He will appear a little older. *In Technomaru's fanfiction which involves Edna the fourth Ed, he is said to be dating Edna's older sister. It is unknown what she sees in him. *Ed Abuse II - The Brother of Eddy's Brother - As the Main Antagonist. *Digimon Scammers - In this story he is called "Derek". *Ferry, Jerry n Terry - Named "Terry", this series portrays a piece of Eddy's brother's past where two boys try to befriend him. *The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy - Where he is also named "Terry". *Night Of The Were-Ed: All Hallows Eve *Ed,Edd n Eddy The Newest Ed-ventures - Where he is called "Matthew". *Spy Eds: All the Ed in the World - A new spy Ed. He is called "Edgar". *The Piracy of The Ed part 1,2,& 3 - One of the Mutineers and participates in the Battle of Treasury. He is executed by the Navy. *Ed, Edd n Eddy and the Amazing Spider-Man - after the events at the end of the original series, Eddy's Brother seeks revenge on the Eds after they seemingly humiliate him in front of the other kids. He bonds with the Venom symbiote, who also has a hateful reputation with Spider-Man. *Star Eds 64 - As "Wolf O'Donnell". *The All-New Ed, Edd n Eddy Show - Named "Jason" in this story, Eddy's Brother will appear in the story, appearing quite differently from the way he does in The Big Picture Show. *Red Is All I See, Who Could Blame Me? - A short story about a young Eddy's brother handling the presence of Eddy. *Eris - This page introduces a fake theory that explains Eddy's brother's rotten behaviour. * He is briefly mentioned in The NEW Grim Edventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy. He seems to have some connection to the supernatural, as he has a spell book in his room. It is a mystery as to whether he used to practice doing bad things with the book, or simply kept it so others would not find and use it. *The Trials of Eddy's Brother - A lost clip from after EEnE's Big Picture Show, in which he endures the same punishments that Eddy went through in the series. * Terry - A seperate Eddy's brother's page, where his past gets explained. Video Games *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show: The Video Game *He will appear in the game Ed, Edd n Eddy Drawn to life *Fatality Engaged *Fighting Round: Bonus Round *Team Fortress: Ed, Edd n Eddy Edition as the Heavy Weapons Guy. *Ed, Edd n Eddy Kart *In the game to the To the Eds treme 2 somethimes he will ride a group of horses and if he touches you you lose damage. *Ed Kart *cul de sac Alien invasion, He and John were rescued by Edd-545. *Colossanoid(Anti-Ed Force) Eddy's Brother's Alter Egos *Leo the Hedgehog (The New EDventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy episode: Ed, Edd n Eddy the Super Kids!) *Ken Shamrock (The Real EDventures of Ed, Edd n' Eddy episode: Corporate Ministry) *Collosanoid (Anti-Ed Force) Gallery Eddy's Brother.PNG|My drawing of Eddy's Brother. By DogDays124. intro-xD.jpg|Eddy's brother about to bully the Eds with Vladdy Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Minor Category:Male characters Category:Villains Category:Ed-vengers Category:Friendships